frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170429072401/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170430122700
"Password?" the portrait of Fat Lady asked twenty one very unhappy Gryffindors. "Caput Draconis!" they all promptly yelled in unison to the Fat Lady. Entering the Gryffindor common room was a very pissed off Belle and Hermione Granger; Harry Potter; Ron, Fred, George and Ginny Weasley; Princess Anna of Aren-delle, Princess Merida of Dun-Broch, Dean Thomas; Seamus Finnegan; Lavender Brown; Parvati Patil; Lee Jordan; Angelina Johnson; Katie Bell; Alicia Spinnet; Neville Longbottom; Romilda Vane; Cormac McLaggen and Colin and Dennis Creevy. "I can't believe Snape took ten points each, that's one-hundred-and-ninety points from Gryffindor and he didn't even take any points from them stupid snakes when they started it!" yelled a very angry, red faced, Ron Weasley crashing down on a large cushioned couch facing the roaring fire while everyone else grabbed the smaller armchairs or sat on the floor around him. "Ugh. Tell me about it. That bratty Elsa Malfoy girl made me so mad. Ugh. She always gets away with everything and I always get punished. That is so unfair. This sucks." Anna also yelled, shouted and screamed out loud in rage, fury and anger as she stamped/stomped and stormed into Gryffindor tower. The Gryffindor common room was big, full of squashy settees and large study tables. On the east wall was a tall bay window overlooking the glorious Hogwarts grounds. On the wall opposite of this window was an wide bulletin board where notices, ads, lost posters, and a moving picture of Malfoy and Snape were pinned on a wizards dart board, making ugly faces at the Gryffindor students as they walked by. "Well there's nothing we can do about it now." Hermione said grinding her teeth, sitting squashed between her two best friends, Ron on her right, and Harry on her left. "Stupid Elsa Malfoy! She's a spoiled brat! I can't stand her." Anna yelled. "But it's not fair!" Ron exclaimed as he was exasperated, running his fingers through his flaming red hair. "I must say Hermione, you sure can pull a punch, you beat the shit out of that little ferret!" observed Harry almost gleefully from beside his bushy haired friend. "Thanks." Hermione muttered sarcastically, rolling her brown eyes playfully and wondering why it was always her that ended up being the one to hit that cursed ferret first. "How do they get away with everything and we get the blame?" Harry said cleaning his glasses. "I don't know; but I'm tired of it." Everyone agreed with Hermione's words, they were tired of Malfoy and his little gang's crap. Silence over came the room. Walking down the corridors on the way to the Great Hall for dinner was a large group of Gryffindors. Harry and Ginny were in front of the group holding hands and whispering to one another... Princess Anna of Aren-delle, Princess Merida of Dun-Broch, Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, Alicia and Katie were behind the first couple talking about the twin's new candy invention called Eugnot Deit Kcor (Tongue Tied Rock) which made everything you said leave your mouth reversed... Behind these six were Colin, Dennis, Lavender, Dean, Seamus, Neville and Parvati, who were talking enthusiastically about the Quidditch World Cup qualifier between the German national team, the Heidelberg Harriers, and the Unied State's Fitchburg Finches, and how the US had won by a point... Bringing up the rear was Cormac, Hermione, Ron and Romilda. Cormac was, as always, talking about himself and unabashedly flirting with Hermione in a not so subtle way (practically groping her in fact). Hermione, knowing what Cormac was playing at, had grabbed onto Ron for help and Ron, being the good friend he was and knowing Hermione disliked the git, he put his arms around her waist to save her from McLaggen's abuse... And as for Romilda, well she was just trying to get the tall, athletic hottie, with wiry hair, Cormac McLaggen, to notice her instead of Hermione. Blocking the doors to the Great Hall was a large group of Slytherins. That wasn't that unusual. Nor was the fact that this group was made up of the usual, Draco and Elsa Malfoy; Blaise Zabini; Pansy Parkinson; Gregory Goyle; Vincent Crabbe; Daphne and Astoria Greengrass; Millicent Bulstrode; Theodore Nott; and Draco's less well know minions Tracey Davis; Flora and Hestia Carrow; Graham Montague; Malcolm Baddock; and C. Warrington. "Well well what do we have here , the Gryffin-dorks" Malfoy snarled, getting laughs and snickers from his Slytherin gang. Elsa smirked as she nodded. She especially also made fun of Anna again as usual. The Gryffindors were forced to stop at the doors and glared at the Slytherins with undisguised looks of disgust on their faces. Harry was the first to react, "Move out of the way Malfoy! " he snapped at the tall, slender boy with sleek, silverish blond hair and grey eyes. "What if I don't want to move Potter?" Malfoy challenged crossing his arms. "Then I'll move you and I don't need a wand to do that." Harry started to make his way toward Malfoy to carry out his threat but was held back by Ginny and the twins. "Don't be so violent Potter, I'll move," he told Harry cooly before pausing and raising his eyebrows suggestively and turning to Lavender and Parvati, "but what are you going to give me for it?" He winked at them, causing deep blushes to flood their cheeks. "What am I going to give you? Hmm... How about my foot up your pale ass Malfoy" Harry sneered in a Malfoy like manner, gaining snickers from his friends. "No...We've got a better idea," the twins suddenly said moving from behind Harry and facing Malfoy themselves. "Oh and what would that be? Finding money?" Blaise scorned keeping his blue eyes on the red head girl in Harry's arms. "I'm listening," Draco said looking at Fred and George, not as scared as he should have been. "How about-" "We get Hermione to-" "Kick your ass again?!" The twins suggested while grabbing Hermione from their brother's embrace and shoving her between themselves and Malfoy. "Yeah Malfoy, I do have to release my anger and stress somehow," Hermione said in a very un-Hermione like manner and smirked as she looked at the way her enemy paled, evidently remembering the beating that she had given him in their third year. Realising that he had to think of something fast, Malfoy had said the first thing that popped in his head. "I have a better idea mudblood, how about I fuck you and make you scream my name bitch." "That would release all that anger and stress you have, Mudblood," Daphne Greengrass mocked laughing behind Draco. That did it. Ron ran straight at Malfoy tackling him down to the ground. Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle jumped into the fight wanting to help Malfoy; the twins and Harry jumped into the fight wanting to help Ron. From the sidelines Pansy started to yell at Hermione and started pushing her. "This is all your fault Mudblood!" the pug face witch screeched. "Yeah, you overshadowing super nerdy, filthy mud-blood bitch." Elsa yelled in anger as she glared at Hermione within pure rage, hatred and disgust as she added in agreement with Pansy as she also pushed Hermione too. Ginny, seeing what that slut was doing to Hermione, walked over to Pansy and pulled her bobbed black hair, starting a cat fight. Hermione, watching her best girl-friend fight the slut of the school, disregarded her usual sensibilities and jumped into the tangle of green and red to help Ginny. A second later Millicent Bulstrude was added to the mix. Anna saw what Elsa also did to Hermione, stamped/stomped and stormed over straight to/towards Elsa and pulled her hair only just in order to make Elsa scream in pain. "OW! HEY! LET GO OF MY HAIR, YOU FILTHY GRY-FFIN-DORK BLOOD TRAITOR!" Anna yelled at Elsa. "WELL YOU LEAVE HERMIONE ALONE, BRAT!" "TRY MAKING ME!" Elsa yelled back at her. "THEN BRING IT ON, BITCH!" Then Elsa and Anna got into another huge, large, big cat fight. That's how one of the biggest fights between Gryffindors and Slytherins started, with wands and magic forgotten and fists flying. A crowd of students cheered on the Gryffindors as they gathered around the big fight, showing how Hogwarts and it's witches and wizards were no different from their muggle counterparts in many respects- teenage fighting being one of them. From inside the Great Hall the teachers could hear the screaming and yelling coming from just beyond the room, which lead to Snape, McGonagall, Sprout, Trelawney, Vector, Flitwick, Hagrid and Dumbledore came running out the Great Hall to see the biggest fight in their teaching careers, bar the Last Battle of course, Hogwarts history, unfolding before them. All the teachers made their way through the crowd to stop the fight and to try to pull apart the wrestling students. "Immobulus" Dumbledore said freezing everyone of the students who were participating in this muggle duel. "What is the meaning of this!?" Snape shouted holding onto a frozen Draco. Hans held a angry, furious Elsa back. McGonagall looked just as, if not more than, angry as her Slytherin counterpart as she held a furious Ron. "Explain yourselves." Everyone started yelling threw their frozen mouths all at once. "SILENCE!" Dumbledore's voice cut through all of the shouting. "I do not, and I repeat, do not care who or what started this fight , because every single one of you have detention with Professor Snape in the Dungeons right now!" Dumbledore said unfreezing them and leaving without another word. Professor Snape turned to all of them, "Follow me" he snapped as he walked down to his Potions classroom with nineteen angry Lions and fifteen pissed off Snakes, following in the wake of the greasy git as he lead them to his dungeons. Walking into Potions they all sat at one of the single desks that Snape made appear with his wand, Slytherins sat on the left and Gryffindors sat on the right, much the same as they would in lessons. With a flourish of his wand parchment and very special quills appeared before each of the students. "Professor we need ink?" Nott ignorantly asked from the back of the room. "We don't need ink you git, it's a blood quill," Harry hissed at the stupid Snake, being more than familiar with the object before him after his long evenings of detention with that toad Umbridge. "Quiet, and as Potter said," Snape sneered at Harry, "you don't need ink Mr. Nott. All of you will write 100 times, I will not fight with my fellow students. Begin." Within seconds hissing, wincing and crying could be heard throughout the room. Snape looked up at all of the students serving detention, watching them suffering in pain and observing as the sentence etched itself onto on the surface of their hands. One hour later, everyone was done, and had learnt their lessons. Walking to the door to leave Malfoy stopped to whisper in Hermione's ear. "If you ever need to release that anger and stress Granger. You know where to find me, I would love to shag you senseless- even if you are a mudblood." Out of rage, Hermione spun Malfoy around so fast that everyone around them missed it happening, grabbed his shirt and punched him so hard she broke his nose. Malfoy went down like a sack of potatoes. Looking down at Malfoy, Hermione put her legs on each side of him , grabbed his Slytherin tie and decided to teach him a lesson that he would never forget. As he held his broken nose Malfoy didn't see that Hermione was towering over him and by the time she grabbed his tie it was too late, Hermione had started punching him while he tried in vain to hold her back. Not being able to move all the Slytherins and Gryffindors watched Draco Malfoy get his ass beat by Hermione Granger. "You. Fucking. Piece. Of. Shit!" Hermione shouted in fury, breaking each word with a well aimed blows. "H-E-L-P-!" yelled the bleeding boy, still trying, but failing, to hold Hermione back. In a second Pansy and Elsa made their ways to Draco and started to pull Hermione's brown hair making her scream; and to everyone's surprise Romilda ran and tackled Pansy in retaliation the same way Anna also ran and tackled in Elsa retaliation too Making everyone else run to them and start fighting again. "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" yelled a furious Snape. Nobody cared to listen to him. Using the same charm Dumbledore used, Snape froze the battling student in their places; Hermione straddling Malfoy, beating his head against the stone floor, Merida pulled Anna away from Elsa even if she didn't wanted too, Harry and Ron having their fist mere inches away from Zabini and Montague's faces respectively. Crabbe and Goyle had the twin's in head locks; Lavander and the rest of the Gryffindor girls had their Slytherin counterparts up against the wall and looked just about ready to claw their eyes out. Ginny was still as she sat on top of Millicent with a hand full of thick, black hair, ready to rip it out. Nott was pinning Neville to the ground with his pale white hands around the Lion's neck, choking him. Dean and Seamus had hold of the Snake's arms in an attempt to get him off of Neville who was turning purple from lack of oxygen. "Ten points each from Gryffindor for starting the fight, now get the hell out of my classroom!" Snape snapped in annoyance that he had just spent an hour with these fools in detention and they hadn't even made it out of the dungeons before proving to him that the punishment had taught them nothing. Elsa snobbishly smirked at Anna for being punished before she blew another raspberry as she rudely stuck her tongue out at Anna within pure hatred and disgust while Anna gave Elsa one last furious look before she stormed off away from her bratty enemy, Elsa. The second Hermione was able to move again, she delivered one last blow to the young Malfoy, in the nuts, before leaving with all of the Gryffindors out the door. "Fucking Mudblood Bitch!" he hollered while he was willing to let Hans and his little sister, Elsa help him up, while the rest of his gang also helped each other up so that they could stagger their way up seventh floor to the hospital wing.